Un poco de cordura
by Lizz Asakura
Summary: Extremadamente nervioso y casi al borde de un colapso. Porque la primera vez nunca es fácil ¿Verdad? YAOI-LEMON Kai- Takao. Dedicado a Haruko!


Que locura. Varios fics nuevos... y nada de actualización para los antiguos. Soy un desastre, lo sé, pero los capítulos nuevos de 'Tres Semanas' y 'Vidas Compartidas' serán para la próxima.

Este fic es **YAOI** algo gráfico de Kai y Takao. La primera vez nunca es fácil ¿No?

****

DEDICATORIA: Haruko, tú sabes que es completo para ti. Te lo tengo listo de hace mil años, pero por uno y otro motivo no podía publicarlo. Pero aquí está, tu lemoncito. Ojalá te guste!!!!

****

__

Homofóbicos, abstenerse por favor.

Partidarios del Kai- Ray también. ( por mucho que insistas, Faby, jamás escribiré algo sobre ellos).

****

Un poco de cordura

Kai lió el cigarrillo entre sus labios, buscando desesperadamente una forma de que sus manos no temblaran de aquella manera (estúpida e irracional) tratando de mantener su inquebrantable apariencia de muchacho indiferente.

Bien, no estaba resultando.

Sintió el humo picar sus ojos con saña, pero no le prestó atención. Estaba nervioso. Sus ojos miraban fijamente la pared y sus oídos buscaban captar algún sonido del exterior del departamento. Algún ruido, por mínimo e insignificante que fuera, que le ayudara a calmar la crisis de histeria que estaba a punto de azotarlo.

... buscando escuchar el murmullo sordo de los pasos acercándose a la puerta.

... deseando... deseando que la puerta se abriera... y entrara aquella persona.

__

Cálmate. Pareces un adolescente hormonal cualquiera... trata de respirar ¿Ya?

Se levantó del confortable sillón en el que llevaba menos de tres minutos y caminó hasta llegar frente a la puerta. Su mano titubeó en la perilla, pero se rehusó a abrirla. Eso sería digno de un desesperado. Recorrió el camino de vuelta al sillón y permaneció unos momentos en contemplación del tapiz color ocre.

Tyson había dicho que llegaría a las 7:30, luego de hacer la limpieza del salón. ¡Lo había dicho, maldición! Él lo había escuchado claramente... entonces... ¿Por qué demonios aún no llegaba? Ya casi eran las nueve.

Casi las nueve. Una hora y media de retraso debían de significar algo.

Tal vez el chico se había asustado y había preferido no ir. Tal vez se había sentido presionado por las circunstancias y al no considerarse preparado para dar semejante paso, había decidido dejarlo plantado como idiota. Dando vueltas como león enjaulado en el departamento.

Que un niño (¡Por Dios! ¡Sólo es un niño!) estuviera asustado ante la perspectiva de su primera relación sexual era absolutamente normal y comprensible.

Comprensible para cualquiera que no fuera Kai Hiwatari.

Para él, la idea sonaba bastante desesperante. Tal vez, si le dieran un par de semanas para aceptarlo y suficiente alcohol como para superar la frustración, podría llegar a entenderlo. Sólo tal vez.

Pero en esos momentos, le resultaba de lo más extraño e imperdonable que podía pasar.

Rehizo el camino hacia la puerta en dos zancadas y aplastó la colilla del cigarrillo contra su costosa alfombra blanca (_Esto me costará bastante de limpiar)_. Necesitaba gritar, patalear, quemar algo o matar a alguien. Lo que fuese necesario con tal de sacarse esa inmensa incertidumbre que lo estaba consumiendo. Cada vez estaba más seguro de que Tyson no llegaría.

__

Tal vez... es demasiado pronto.

Tal vez él no está preparado.

¡Vamos! Si no fuera porque tú, pedazo de bestia, lo has estado insinuando durante tres meses, a él ni siquiera se le habría pasado por la cabeza que tal vez habían llegado al momento cúlmine de su relación en el cual podrían dar el paso definitivo hacia la intimidad.

¿Y te preguntas si lo has presionado? Realmente... si él se ha retractado, no puedes culparlo.

Apoyo la frente contra la madera pulida y balbuceó algo ininteligible. La voz de su conciencia comenzaba a provocarle jaqueca.

__

Tal vez... haya que darle tiempo al tiempo. Cuando ambos estén preparados, cuando 'ambos' sean capaces de manejar esto juntos.

Juntos.

Los golpes suaves y tímidos en la puerta le hicieron saltar el corazón dentro del pecho. Durante unos segundos olvidó como respirar y permaneció tieso en su lugar, el cuerpo en suspenso ante la novedad.

Contra todo pronóstico, Ty si había llegado.

__

Bueno... tal vez si estaba preparado. Elimina todo lo que he dicho en los últimos minutos y abre la maldita puerta.

Giró la perilla casi con miedo. Repentinamente, la puerta se le hacía un peso incapaz de mover. Su cabeza dejó de dictar órdenes coherentes y su cuerpo adquirió la gracia de un títere.

- Hola, Kai.

- Hola. Pasa.

Se suponía que su voz no debería haber temblado de esa manera. Negó con la cabeza fuertemente, mientras Takao entraba al departamento y trató de seguirlo mientras se daba a sí mismo palabras de ánimo. Cuando su pie se enredó con la (_maldita_) alfombra, Kai soltó una grosería que hizo a Takao observarlo perplejo. El bicolor se maldijo a sí mismo en silencio, mientras consideraba la idea de arrojarse por la ventana más cercana, y clavó sus pupilas rojizas en el muchacho frente suyo.

Tyson no parecía nervioso (¿_No se suponía que iba a ser él el nervioso? ¿Qué tú lo ibas a confortar con tiernas palabras?). _Aunque el gesto infantil de morderse el labio inferior, demostraba en parte que no estaba del todo seguro sobre porqué estaba ahí.

- Me tardé tanto porque Hilary decidió que debía acompañarla a comprar. Tuve que cargar sus bolsas por todo el centro buscando no sé que cosa, para que finalmente decidiera que no era tan necesario.- se excusó con voz suave el peliazulado.

****

- Ah.

Más silencio.

Takao se apoyó en la pared, observando a Kai. Kai miraba a Takao, al tiempo que esperaba que el edificio se derrumbara. Algo tenía que pasar... algo. Era imposible que las cosas fueran a resultarle tan fácilmente.

Luego de cinco minutos en que nada pasó y ningún rayo lo partió por la mitad, Kai decidió que era hora de hacer los avances.

- Esto... Takao...

- ¿Dime?- el chico le sonrió con una expresión bastante ingenua. Patada mental para Kai, no podía arrepentirse.

- Bueno... quiero que sepas que yo entenderé si tú no quieres... esto... hacerlo. Lo entenderé y lo aceptaré.- eso no era lo que había querido decir en un principio, pero su conciencia parecía haber recobrado la moralidad y la decencia.- Siempre se puede esperar un poco más.

El chico de cabello azul le miró con curiosidad. Sabía lo difícil que debía ser para Kai decir esas cosas... comprendía en su totalidad el asunto. Kai era lo que se llamaba HORMONALMENTE ACTIVO y la testosterona había tomado el control parcial de su cerebro. A decir verdad, Takao estaba casi seguro de que había tomado el control absoluto.

- Kai... yo... no negaré que me da miedo o mejor dicho, pánico... la idea de... esto... del sexo.- buscó en su mente las palabras adecuadas.- Pero tampoco negaré que yo sí quiero hacer el amor contigo, Kai.

Bien, ya lo había dicho. Ahora estaba ruborizado hasta el punto que le dolía la cara y sabía que Kai tenía en su rostro una expresión mezcla de perplejidad boba y alegría. Pero aún así, pasaron unos momentos antes que ninguno se atreviera a decir o hacer algo.

Kai tenía la horrible idea de que se estaba aprovechando del otro, de SU niño de 16 años y eso lo mantuvo un rato estático, sin atreverse a decir nada. Takao había sido claro, pero aún así... le daba temor que después se arrepintiera. Él sabía... sabía lo dolorosa que era la primera vez y también sabía que de hacerse con la persona equivocada... era aún peor.

Tuvo deseos de decirle que mejor no... que esperara hasta estar completamente seguro, pero antes de poder formular su firme resolución, Takao se había aburrido y se había abalanzado sobre él. A punto de perder el equilibrio y probablemente también la cabeza, Kai se apoyó en la pared más cercana, tratando al mismo tiempo de alejarse y de besarlo.

Se apartó con ciertas dificultades. Nunca pensó que sería él el reticente y Takao el apasionado, pero necesitaba estar seguro de que todo iría bien.

- ¡Kai!- Takao se oía molesto. Su labio inferior en un mohín de disgusto mientras se apartaba un par de centímetros.- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Ty... quiero que estés seguro de esto... no quiero sentir como si te estuviera obligando.

Un brillo peligroso cruzó por los ojos azules.

- Si hago esto es porque quiero hacerlo ¿Tan difícil es de entender?

Kai sonrió ante el tono decidido.

- No es eso... sólo que... tú sabes que el asunto puede llegar a ser doloroso y... bueno, se entiende ¿No? Te va a doler, Takao.

- Si lo que tratas de hacer es asustarme... lo estás logrando.- Tyson avanzó un poco hasta rozar al otro.- Pero ¿Sabes? No me importa.

Esta vez quien literalmente se abalanzó sobre el otro cuerpo, fue Kai, harto de su inútil conversación moralista. ¡Que diablos! Si ambos lo deseaban ¿Qué podía salir mal?

Sin dejar de besarlo con una pasión que rozaba lo salvaje, Kai lo fue conduciendo hasta la habitación. Pasó sus brazos por la cintura del otro, indagando por debajo de la playera en un intento desesperado de palpar la piel desnuda. Descendió sus labios de manera cuidadosa por el cuello liso y casto, al tiempo que se iban dejando caer lentamente en la enorme cama.

Mordisqueó suavemente toda la piel que encontró a su paso, investigando con curiosidad la textura única y suave. Oyó el jadeo de Takao subir de tono cuando llegó hasta la zona sensible cerca de la oreja y sonrió. Acababa de encontrar el primer punto sensitivo de Tyson... el chico gimió fuertemente cuando lo mordió de manera superficial, para luego lamer la zona lastimada con devoción.

Vagamente se preguntó si sería tan sensible en otras zonas de su cuerpo.

Bueno... tenían toda la noche para descubrirlo.

Al tiempo que descendía, se topó con el molesto obstáculo de la ropa. La playera azul de Takao le impedía el paso, aunque no era algo que fuera demasiado difícil de franquear.

Tyson también lo notó y se enderezó un poco para sacársela, pero Kai lo apartó con cuidado, sonriendo traviesamente.

- Déjame a mí. Llevo esperando poder hacerlo toda la semana.- susurró roncamente.

El otro soltó una carcajada ante el comentario y se estiró nuevamente en la cama, como una doncella virgen que se ofrece a los dioses. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y las mejillas rojas por la excitación. Un par de gotas perladas de sudor corrían por su frente. Irresistiblemente bello, pensó Kai antes de besarlo en los labios una vez más.

Deslizó ágilmente sus manos por debajo de la playera, palpando en el proceso la piel desnuda, incitante, que lo invitaba a descubrir aún más de ese pequeño cuerpo. Los dedos se enredaron en un afanoso intento de sacarle la polera que llevaba encima, aunque nunca abandonó el beso. La desesperación inundaba sus sentidos, haciéndolo necesitar ese cuerpo junto al suyo. El calor casi asfixiante de la piel de Takao volvió desesperados a sus intentos por desnudarlo.

Se apartó muy a su pesar, sintiendo que el aire comenzaba a escasear en sus pulmones. Se acomodó sobre el cuerpo del otro, amoldándose a la perfección. Sentía como su violenta erección comenzaba a estorbarle y sus pantalones le estaban resultando ajustados, pero no quería apresurarse. No, aún no.

Sus labios besaron cada centímetro de piel del pecho lampiño, lamiendo y adorando cada sensación y cada gemido extasiado del moreno, que se retorcía bajo sus atenciones. Jugueteó con un pezón que encontró en su camino, mientras sus manos se apoderaban de la cintura de los pantalones del otro chico. Acarició con cuidado por encima de la tela, sintiendo despertar bajo ella la excitación del más joven, que soltó un profundo gemido satisfactorio. Bajó los pantalones y la ropa interior de un tirón, consciente del rubor precipitado que había subido al rostro de Takao.

Las manos pequeñas se enredaban en sus cabellos, retorciendo y tironeando suavemente mientras se abandonaba a las curiosas sensaciones eléctricas que lo atacaban. Sentía un hormigueo desconocido recorrerle desde cada punto donde Kai posaba sus labios, floreciendo el placer por cada terminal nerviosa.

Las cosas se descontrolaron un poco, hasta el punto que lo que fueron tímidos gemidos rozaron los gritos, cuando Kai tomó en su boca el miembro erguido y palpitante de Takao. Acariciando con la lengua suavemente, torturándolo con exquisita lentitud y haciéndole sentir un abismante, aunque no por eso menos delicioso, vacío en la cabeza. Jadeó desesperado, enterrando los dedos con mayor fuerza entre los cabellos de Kai, sin saber bien si quería apartarlo u obligarlo a seguir ahí. Fuera como fuera, enredó las manos entre los cabellos de dos colores, apreciando la textura y sintiendo los dedos del ruso- japonés enterrarse en sus caderas.

Sin dejar nunca de masturbar delicadamente a Takao, Kai bajó las manos hasta encontrar la cremallera de su propio pantalón, rozando al descuido su olvidada erección. Por su mente pasó idea pervertida tras idea pervertida, pero decidió dejarlas para otra noche.

Esta noche, era para Takao.

Aumentó un poco el ritmo, pero se retiró antes de que Takao pudiera venirse en su boca. El chico protestó débilmente, ansioso de acabar y de entregarse al éxtasis violento y único. Pero Kai negó suavemente con la cabeza al tiempo que se sacaba las prendas que aún tenía puestas y las lanzaba a cualquier parte.

Sus ojos estaban levemente oscurecidos por el deseo y su torso mostraba huellas de sudor. Takao se calló para poder admirar mejor la figura de su amante mientras se desvestía. Había algo chocante y sensual en verlo desnudarse frente a él, como si fuera un espectáculo. Enrojeció ligeramente y apartó la mirada.

Kai notó la turbación del otro al verlo desnudo y sonrió depredadoramente. Luego se arrodilló junto a Takao y pidió con voz cada vez más ronca.

- Date vuelta.

El otro chico no obedeció. Aún agotado por lo que había sido una de sus primeras experiencias de placer compartido, lo observó fijamente, con sus ojos brillando cándidamente.

- No. Prefiero, si no te importa, que sea así.

Un rayo de sorpresa cruzó los ojos carmesíes. Lo miró desconcertado.

- Takao... así va a doler más... date vuelta.

- No.- suspiró ruidosamente antes de atraerlo para poder besarlo.- No me importa. Quiero poder verte.

Kai tuvo nuevamente un momento de duda. No... no quería hacerle daño. Observó de manera indecisa a Takao, que le devolvió la mirada, desafiante.

- No me daré vuelta, Kai. Ahora, no seas estúpido.

Haciendo un gesto de impaciencia mientras sentía el cuerpo terriblemente húmedo y ansioso de acabar lo que había comenzado, aferró a Kai de la nuca, besándolo bruscamente.

- Quiero verte.

Estuvo a punto de discutirle de nuevo (_va a doler, va a doler mucho_) pero se detuvo, con la respiración entrecortada. Observó a Tyson, que en esos momentos le veía con suma atención. Lo observó, viendo en sus ojos azules una resolución que claramente jamás podría rebatir.

Era difícil mantener una relación cuando ambos tienen deseos de mandar, cuando ambos son tercos y siempre quieren tener la razón. Es muy complicado llegar a acuerdos y treguas, sin embargo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Kai cedió.

Se arrodilló entre sus piernas cuidadosamente, indicándole que las abriera. Apoyó las manos en las caderas, hundiendo en la carne tibia las uñas muy a su pesar. Finalmente, se inclinó para besarlo tiernamente en los labios, susurrando palabras que Tyson no escuchó, un murmullo sordo que fue sólo aire tibio contra sus labios y lo penetró, tratando de tener cuidado.

__

Va a doler, maldición.

Takao se obligó a ahogar el gemido de dolor que amenazó con escapar de su garganta y apretó los dientes. Sus manos se convirtieron en puños sobre las sábanas, hasta el punto que sus nudillos quedaron blancos. Dolía...

Dolía de manera penetrante, ardiente, como cientos de cuchillos enterrándose mientras sentía su cuerpo dilatarse y contraerse, sin ser capaz de acostumbrarse a la extraña intrusión. Un hormigueo incómodo lo recorría... lo incomodaba.

El dolor se iba acentuando en cada músculo y cada fracción de segundo era una profunda eternidad que lo carcomía desde adentro.

__

En el dolor está el placer.

¿Por qué el placer se demoraba tanto en llegar?

Penetró tratando de ser cuidadoso y permaneció unos momentos quieto en su interior. Sentía como Tyson se contraía, y también oyó su respiración acelerarse ante la acometida dolorosa. Buscó la mirada de Tyson, sin atreverse a mover un músculo, temeroso de hacerle daño al pequeño.

- Relájate, Ty. Si estás así de tenso es difícil de evitar hacerte daño.

- Sólo muévete Kai.- gruñó el otro de malhumor.- No te quedes así, quieto como idiota.

Agitó sus caderas, tratando de hacerle entender al ruso- japonés de lo que hablaba. Se sentía curiosamente incómodo, sabiendo que había algo que no correspondía en la situación, pero estaba decidido a esperar a que el maldito placer llegara, así tuviera que estar toda la noche en esa cama. Se aferró a los hombros de Kai, enterrándolo dentro de él, al tiempo que jadeaba. Bueno, al menos ahora la incomodidad era menos molesta.

Kai se sorprendió ante los movimientos provocativos y gimió fuertemente cuando Ty enlazó las piernas en torno a su cintura. Olvidó todos sus temores, sus precauciones y tan sólo se abrazó más al chico, penetrándolo con pasión que rayaba en la violencia de un solo fuerte empellón.

El placer.

El placer era lo importante.

Si tan solo... si tan solo dejara de doler.

Tyson apretó los dientes hasta que rechinaron, notando que Kai ya se había soltado un poco de sus nervios iniciales. Sabía que su pareja estaba haciendo lo posible por darle placer, pero... no veía tantos resultados.

Si tan solo dejara de doler como condenado...

El placer era lo importante... y el placer se consigue sólo con un poco de amor mezcla de dolor.

__

Mierda, ya hay de ambas cosas. Esto no funciona...

Labios inseguros besaron su mejilla. Fue como un aleteo de mariposa contra su rostro, al parpadear ya no había más beso.

Pero la sensación cálida, extraordinaria, todavía estaba allí, acariciándolo en secreto, amándolo como jamás nadie lo había amado, confortándolo en una sola tierna frase de consuelo.

Kai tenía los ojos cerrados. Su cabello estaba pegado a los contornos de su rostro y sus labios ligeramente contraídos. Sus manos estaban apoyadas en la cama, a ambos lados de su pecho y su cuello echado apenas hacia atrás, buscando aire.

__

Kai...

... te amo.

Tyson gritó, mezcla dolor con placer cuando Kai embistió. Ya...

Ya había un complemento en todo.

El chico se estremecía entre suspiros y sollozos sofocados, al tiempo que unas gotas perdidas de sangre mancharon el blanco inmaculado de las ropas de cama. Kai mordió ligeramente el hombro expuesto a su alcance y jadeó junto a su oído, al tiempo que se apresuraba en descender sus manos hasta rozar los muslos blancos. Acarició con agilidad la hombría despierta, frotando en un intento de distraer al niño del posible dolor. La espalda de Takao se arqueó al contacto y por entre medio de un quejido de dolor se escapó un levísimo jadeo de éxtasis.

Con voz jadeante, dijo una y otra vez el nombre de su compañero al ritmo de cada embestida. Una y otra vez los gritos llamándolo sonaron en sus oídos, al tiempo que aceleraba sus embestidas y buscaba el llegar juntos al clímax, oyendo aún su nombre en los labios de rosa, su nombre transformado en un suspiro de placer.

Se vino primero Takao, con un último y extenso gemido, para casi al instante llegar Kai a su cima. Se dejó caer agotado sobre el cuerpo húmedo de Tyson, quien lo recibió afectuosamente, enlazando sus brazos en torno a su espalda, abrazándolo. Sintió como lo besaba tiernamente en la mejilla, mientras alcanzaba las sábanas para cubrirlos a ambos.

Las estrellas brillaron a lo lejos y a Tyson se le hizo raro la nitidez inusual que tenía. Un cielo negrísimo, con una oscuridad profunda como de fosa sin fondo, cuajado de estrellas tal y como al alba despiertan los jardines bañados del rocío matutino.

- Kai...

- ¿Mmm?

- Te quiero.

El bicolor no respondió, sólo apretó con más fuerza la mano del otro.

- ¡Kai!

- ¿MMM?

- Te amo.

Manos entrelazados y labios rozándose. ¿Para qué entorpecer con palabras la acción?

- ¿Kai?

- ¿Dime?

- ¿Me amas?

Se enderezó sobre sus codos y lo observó directamente a los ojos.

- ¿De verdad necesitas una respuesta?

Tyson sonrió traviesamente y volvió a mirar por la ventana, a ese pedazo de cielo hermoso y brillante que le devolvía la mirada.

- No... realmente no.

OWARI

Notas de Autora: . ¡¡Cómo cuesta hacer esto!! Realmente el lemon es mi mayor complicación. Por muy estúpido que suene, cada escena lime (porque en verdad que yo no soy capaz de escribir lemon) me trauma y trato de hacerla lo más rápido posible. Cuando la leo una vez terminada... UUU me cuesta pensar que yo la escribí.

Aún así... es curioso pensar que es la primera escena gráfica de Kai y Takao que hago. Más adelante podré ir puliéndome nn.

Bueno, cualquier comentario o crítica, lo que sea, dejen reviews.

Lizz


End file.
